


Four-Legged (and Sometimes Less) Family Members

by BangtanClover7, YakuLev_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Pets, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bunny - Freeform, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanClover7/pseuds/BangtanClover7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuLev_Trash/pseuds/YakuLev_Trash
Summary: A collection of fluffy drabbles (in no particular order) revolving around your favourite volleyball couples and their companions of fur, feathers, and everything in between.





	Four-Legged (and Sometimes Less) Family Members

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just short drabble series I'm working on with Clover! Not all chapters will be as long as this first one. This whole drabble is Clover-Chan's (REALLY) late Christmas present!  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nishinoyas’ bunny and puppy learn a few things about babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover’s notes:  
> So this was something that just hit me out of nowhere, and next thing I knew, I had 5 different tabs on how to take care of various pets I didn’t, and most likely never will have. Aku-senpai and I have agreed that while it is too stressful to involve them in Petals, they can still be part of a separate fic with a separate universe. That being said, most likely none of the chapters will be as long as the first, and they will probably have no plot whatsoever. You can check this out if you ever get bored waiting for the next chapter, for I, BangtanClover7 will try my hand at writing some stuff as well!

Stretching in the late spring morning light, Clover slowly cracked her eyes open. _Where did mama go?_ The mini lop climbed out of the small bunny bed her papa bought her when they brought her home and hopped over in the direction of the room with the big water bowl. _Mama!_ The 8 month old bunny hopped over to the omega as he came out.

**“Hi, Clover…”**

Clover pushed her head into Asahi’s hand as he reached down to pet her.

 **“I don't know what your daddy is going to think about this…”** he sighed.

_About what, mama?_

Clover watched as her mommy settled himself on the floor, leaning against his bed. _Mama…?_ Clover climbed into Asahi’s lap. _Huh? Mama smells different…_ The black and white mini lop hopped into Asahi’s lap and began sniffing at his stomach. _Mama smells like sweet milk… like when I was a baby! He smells nice…_ The bunny buried her nose against Asahi’s stomach and curled right up to him. She was beginning to doze off when she felt her mama slide his hand down next to her.

 **“Well, baby… looks like your sister seems to like you… now we have to tell your daddy and brothers…”** Asahi yawned.

 _Baby? I’m mama’s baby! Was he talking to me? What does he have to tell papa, Yusuke, and Rolling Thunder?_ Questions ran rampant around the bunny’s head but her mama’s scent relaxed her and lulled her to sleep. The bedroom door was cracked open not enough for any person to slip through, but enough for a 5 month old puppy to do so. The little guy made his way through the small space to run over to where he saw his mommy and sister sleeping.

“Nee-san…” he nudged the bunny’s ear softly, “Clover…”

 _Maybe mommy’s up!_ The puppy ran round to get a better look at his mommy. _He’s sleeping… these sleepy heads!_ The puppy was about to jump on his sister and mama when something caught his attention. _Mommy smells different…_ The puppy stuck his nose against Asahi’s stomach and sniffed as quietly as he could. _He smells kind of sweet… and like milk… it smells nice…_ The puppy that was at least three times the size of his mini lop sister, attempted to climb into his mommy’s lap and curl his furry body around his sister in the process. The clumsy movements of the puppy awoke the sleeping omega.

**“Rolling Thunder? When did you get here, boy?”**

At the sound of his mommy's voice, the puppy jumped off the omega’s lap, successfully waking Clover. The black and white bunny did not seemed to pleased with her hyper brother’s actions.

“Rolling Thunder!” Clover squeaked irritably at him.

“Sorry Nee-San…” the puppy whined and lowered his head.

Asahi gave a light chuckle, **“Clover, be nice to your brother…”**

“But mama!” Clover complained as she turned to the omega and nuzzled at his tummy.

 **“I love you too, baby girl…”** Asahi cooed, petting the bunny’s head, **“Speaking of… Thunder… Clover…”**

Both stared up attentively at him as he fixed his legs so he was kneeling in front of them.

“What do you think mommy’s gonna tell us?” The puppy asked his sister.

“I’m sure we’ll find out soon…” the bunny replied.

 **“Okay you two… um…”** Asahi furrowed his brow in worry, **“You're going to have… uh… a baby brother… or sister… soon…”**

“Another baby? Are they getting another one of us?” Rolling Thunder looked to his sister confusedly.

“Maybe…” Clover continued staring at her mama.

 **“You two probably don't even understand what I'm saying…”** Asahi sighed before he placed a hand on his stomach, **“Well, even if you don't understand… I can practice on you two…”**

The two blinked confusedly. Clover hopped over and nudged Asahi’s hand with her nose. _What’s wrong with mama?_

 **“Okay… I'm gonna practice on you two!”** Asahi said determinedly, **“Yuu… I know um… that we just got two pets… no no, maybe I should start a different way?”**

“Is daddy here?” Rolling Thunder began looking around excitedly and wagging his tail.

“I don't think so… I didn't see papa…” Clover looked around confusedly.

 **“Okay, okay… maybe… For Yusuke… Yusuke, you should know, mommy and daddy will always love you…”** Asahi paused, **“That sounds kind of foreboding…”**

“Aniki’s here?!” the puppy yipped excitedly and started running in circles.

“No he’s not… I don't see him and I don't smell him…” Clover said to her brother.

“Then why is mommy talking to them?” Rolling Thunder stopped running and tilted his head to the side curiously.

“I don't know…” Clover looked back up to her mama worriedly.

 **“Argh! How am I supposed to tell Yuu and Yusuke?!”** Asahi groaned frustratedly.

**“Tell me what?”**

Rolling Thunder turned around excitedly at his daddy’s voice.

“Daddy!” The puppy barked excitedly and ran over to the alpha.

“I told you papa wasn't in here…” Clover huffed as she stuck close to her mama.

 **“Hey Thunder!”** Noya smiled excitedly at the puppy, **“This is where you were hiding! With mommy!”**

“Yup!” Rolling Thunder yipped happily.

 **“So, what did you need to tell me, Asahi?”** Noya asked as he picked up the puppy and walked closer to his mate.

 **“Well…”** Asahi furrowed his brow in worry, **“Um… I know we just got Clover and Rolling Thunder… But…”**

 **“But what? You want to get rid of them?”** Noya frowned as he asked his question.

“GET RID OF US?!” The puppy in Noya’s arms began whining loudly and squirming.

 **“Hey, Thunder, calm down!”** Noya held him closer to his chest, **“It’s alright buddy, you're alright… What are you thinking, Asahi? They are a part of our family!”**

**“Yuu, please listen-”**

**“Asahi, we found Rolling Thunder abandoned… how do you think that will affect him if we do that to him too?!”** Noya looked upset with his mate.

“Mama’s not trying to get rid of us…” Clover tried reassuring her brother, “Maybe he really does just want another one of us!”

The mini lop turned to her mother and stared up at him with anxious eyes. _Right, mama…?_

**“What about Clover?! She loves you!”**

Clover jumped at the sudden shouting from her papa, she hopped behind Asahi to get away from the loud noises.

**“Yes Yuu, I know! But just listen-”**

**“Mommy? Daddy?** ” four year old Nishinoya Yusuke entered the room looking between his parent worriedly.

“Aniki!” Rolling Thunder perked up, “Nee-San! Aniki will help us!”

 **“Hi, Thunder! Where’s Clover?”** The young boy asked as he grabbed the puppy from his father.

Asahi bent over to pick up Clover and held her against his chest, **“I’ve got Clover, Yusuke…”**

 **“Yes… Yusuke…”** Noya nodded.

 **“Yuu, please…”** Asahi groaned and rubbed his forehead.

 **“What about Yusuke?! He loves Clover, and Rolling Thunder! Are you going to break your son’s heart by getting rid of them?!”** Noya continued shouting.

 **“What?! What do you mean?!”** The young boy shrieked causing Clover to burrow further into Asahi’s arms, **“You can't, mommy! You can't!”** The boy wailed.

**“Yusuke, honey, please…”**

**“Look at that Asahi, do you see how devastated our son is?!”** Noya snapped.

 **“Yuu, lower your voice.”** Asahi pleaded, low and firm, **“You’re scaring Clover.”**

**“Oh so _now_ you care about Clover?!”**

**“Mommy! Please! Can we please keep them?!”**

Clover shivered as she was panicking from all the noise. _Why are they all fighting?_ Even Rolling Thunder seemed spooked by the unusual behavior displayed by his mommy, daddy, and aniki. The poor puppy was whimpering and whining. _Are they going to leave me too…?_ Asahi looked from Clover to his mate to his son to the puppy and took a deep breath.

 **“I’M PREGNANT!”** He snapped above the noise and quickly got everyone in the room.

 **“You're… pregnant…?”** Noya stopped shouting and asked in an almost breathless whisper.

“What’s pregnant?” Clover looked up to her mama.

“What does that mean?” Rolling Thunder looked curiously at Asahi with his head tilted to the side.

 **“Mommy…? What’s preg… pregant? Preginat?”** The young boy stumbled over the word, **“What does that word mean?”**

“Is mommy sick?!” The puppy yelped worriedly.

“Mama’s sick? That’s why he smells different?” Clover sniffed concernedly at her mother.

**“Honey, it means-”**

**“How far along are you?”** Noya interrupted.

 **“I’m not sure… I just took the test today…”** Asahi replied.

 **“A test? Mommy, why did you have to take a test?”** Yusuke tilted his head to the side in confusion.

 **“Yes, but not the kind of test you're thinking of…”** Asahi said to his son before turning to his mate, **“Yuu, I only started throwing up a couple weeks ago… so I could be around 8-9 weeks…”**

“Throwing up?!” Clover squeaked.

“Mommy really is sick!” Rolling Thunder whimpered.

 **“Mommy, is it bad that you're pre… um… that word?”** Yusuke asked his mother worriedly.

 **“No Yusuke, it’s not bad that mommy’s pregnant.”** Noya finally said with a soft smile.

 **“It's not?”** Asahi and Yusuke asked Noya in unison.

“Maybe mommy’s okay after all! Huh, Nee-San?” Rolling Thunder barked happily at Clover.

“Maybe… let’s see what they say…” Clover replied.

 **“No, it’s not bad… Yusuke, come here…”** Noya took his son by the hand and walked closer to Asahi, he placed his son’s hand flat on his mate’s stomach and smiled, **“It means that your baby sister or baby brother is in here…”**

 **“In mommy’s tummy?”** The boy raised a brow, **“Just like how Uncle Koushi had?”**

 **“Yes, just like Uncle Koushi…”** Noya smiled fondly.

 **“But mommy’s tummy is really small, and Uncle’s was really big, how come?”** Yusuke frowned, **“And how does a baby even fit in there?”**

 **“The baby is really small right now, so you have to be gentle, alright? He or she will get bigger later on...”** Asahi said, giving his son a small grin.

 **“But mommy… how did the baby get inside your tummy?”** The boy looked up at his parents with completely innocent eyes.

Asahi and Noya looked at each other with wide eyes before looking back down to their curious son.

 **“W-well… I gave mommy, this very special…”** Noya looked to his mate for help.

 **“Uh… seed! Yeah! Daddy gave me a seed!”** Asahi said quickly, **“I ate the seed daddy gave me, and it turned into a baby…”**

 **“Is that how I was born too?”** Yusuke asked.

 **“Sure was!”** Noya laughed nervously.

“Mama and papa are lying…” Clover stated as she looked between them.

“What do you mean, Nee-San?” Rolling Thunder asked his sister, “Mommy and daddy don't lie…”

“But they _are_ …” Clover retorted, “I can just tell! They aren't telling Yusuke-nii the truth… I wonder how the baby _really_ got inside mama…”

 **“Yusuke, sweetheart…”** Asahi said seriously, **“Only grown ups can give seeds or have babies, you know that right?”**

 **“What mommy and I are telling you needs to stay a secret, okay?”** Noya squatted to be eye level with his son, **“Don’t go trying to give anyone seeds, and don't go trying to _find_ or eat the seed.”**

 **“It’s a very special seed that you won't be able to find until you are an adult…”** Asahi reiterated,

 **“So the special seeds only work on grown ups?”** The four year old asked.

 **“Yup, exactly…”** Noya nodded.

 **“And only grown ups are supposed to know about the special seed?”** Yusuke clarified, **“And that's why I can't tell anyone?”**

 **“Yes honey, and when you are a grown up, you shouldn't give the seed to just anyone…”** Asahi added, **“Having a baby is a big responsibility, so only give the seed to, or take it from someone you really love and want to stay with forever, like mommy and daddy do, okay?”**

“Were they lying then too?” Rolling Thunder asked Clover.

“They were only half lying…” Clover said confusedly, “They aren't making any sense…”

“Come _on_ , Nee-San!” The puppy rolled his eyes, “Mommy and daddy aren't lying…”

“I still think they’re hiding something…” Clover turned her head from her brother in a huff.

 **“Can you promise mommy and I that you won't tell anyone? And you won't look for the seed?”** Noya asked.

 **“I promise!”** Yusuke grinned.

 **“That goes for you two, too!”** Noya chuckled as he pet Rolling Thunder’s head and then reached over to stroke Clover’s back.

 **“Yuu… they can't talk…”** Asahi frowned confusedly at his mate, **“I don't think they even understand what we’re saying… and besides, neither of them eat seeds!”**

 **“Still, it's a precaution!”** Noya laughed, **“For all we know, Rolling Thunder might tell Ace!”**

 **“Ace?!”** Rolling Thunder perked up.

Asahi gave his mate a flabbergasted look, **“Why… how… would Thunder… even tell the Sawamura’s puppy…?”**

“Daddy said Ace! Is Ace here?!” Rolling Thunder squirmed in his aniki’s arms.

“Brother, you really have to learn that just because someone says someone else’s name does not mean they’re here.” His rabbit sister rolled her eyes.

 **“See? He likes her! What if he wants puppies?!”** Noya tried stifling a chuckle.

 **“ _YUU_! He’s five months old!!”** Asahi sputtered, looking even more flustered than he already was, **“Puppies?! He’s still a puppy himself! And so is Ace!”**

“Ace is my best friend…” Rolling Thunder had a happy sparkle in his eyes and his tail was wagging so hard it was smacking Yusuke’s face, “Clover, do you think Ace likes puppies?”

“You're her best friend, not me…” Clover said as she nonchalantly snuggled against Asahi.

**\------ THREE MONTHS LATER ------**

“Nee-San! Hurry up!” Rolling Thunder called back to his bunny sister.

“I’m coming!” Clover snapped at her 8 month old brother.

“We’re gonna miss Ace!” The puppy whined.

“You go ahead, then... I don't care…” Clover rolled her eyes.

“Ace!!” Rolling Thunder took off in the direction of the door.

**Ding. Dong.**

**“Coming!”** Asahi called.

Rolling Thunder watched as his mommy stood up from the couch and made his way to the door. _Mommy is walking kind of weird… why is he walking like that…?_ Rolling Thunder’s thoughts were interrupted when a familiar scent wafted across his nose.

“Hello, Rolling Thunder…”

The puppy in question was greeted by a 9 month old border collie puppy.

“ACE!!” He yipped happily.

 **“Ace, go ahead and play with your best friend,”** Ace’s mommy winked at her.

The border collie looked up to her mommy and then back to the German shepherd puppy, “How are you?”

“I’m great, Ace!” The hounded puppy yipped and wagged his tail.

**“Hi there, Asahi!”**

**“Hello, Koushi…”** Asahi chuckled, **“Where’s Daichi?”**

 **“He’s bringing Sugako in.** ” Koushi said.

 **“How is she? She’s three months old already right?”** Asahi asked.

 **“She made three months last week… she started laughing just this morning too!”** Koushi squealed excitedly.

 **“Did they come, Asahi?”** Noya called from further in the house.

“Daddy!” Rolling Thunder snapped his head in the direction he heard his daddy’s voice, “Let’s go see my daddy, Ace!”

“Sure...” Ace nodded and followed Rolling Thunder as he ran off.

The puppies went past Clover who was hopping around her usual hiding spot.

“Nee-San, Why are you hiding? Uncle Koushi and Uncle Daichi are here!” Rolling Thunder called out to her.

“Because there’s a scent I don't recognize…” Clover whimpered as she settled into her corner and glared out at the puppies.

“What scent?” Rolling Thunder asked.

“Oh... it’s probably my baby sister.” Ace commented.

“You have a baby sister?” Rolling Thunder asked.

“Yes, my mommy’s tummy got really big one time and then he and daddy left for a little while…” Ace explained, “When they came back, my mommy's tummy was small again and they had this little human with them...”

“Where did the little human come from?” Rolling Thunder asked.

“They said she was inside my mommy’s tummy, they told me she was my new baby sister...” Ace recalled, “Her name is Sugako. Sometimes mommy and daddy let me sleep next to her, or play with her…”

“There’s a baby in my mommy’s tummy too!” Rolling Thunder barked with excitement.

“Really?” Ace turned to Rolling Thunder, “Maybe you’re going to have a baby sister too...”

“Maybe, but we’ll have to wait until the baby comes out of mama’s tummy...” Clover said as she slowly creeped out from her hiding spot.

 **“Clover…? Baby girl, what are you hiding from?”** Asahi asked as he squatted to pick her up from her corner, **“You know Koushi and Daichi…”**

“But mama! There’s another smell!!” Clover squeaked at her mama.

“It can't be Ace you're hiding from…” Asahi said as he frowned.

 **“What’s wrong?”** Noya asked as he exited the kitchen.

“Daddy!”

Rolling Thunder jumped and barked at the alpha and ran around his feet. Ace stayed in her spot near Asahi.

 **“Whoa! Hey, Thunder!”** Noya laughed.

 **“Yuu, Clover was in her corner…”** Asahi said worriedly, **“What would make her panic like that?”**

 **“Maybe It's Sugako… Clover and Rolling Thunder haven't met her yet…”** Noya suggested.

 **“I guess so…”** Asahi said unsurely, **“Maybe I’ll take her out to meet Sugako then…”**

 **“That might help…”** Noya smiled and kissed Asahi’s cheek. The alpha had grown a bit as he got older, so now he didn't have to be on his toes to kiss his mate’s cheek.

Asahi carried the bunny outside, he took a seat next to Koushi, and held Clover on his lap.

 **“Hi, Clover…”** Koushi smiled at the bunny as he bounced a wad of blankets in his arms.

 _What’s that?_ Clover snuggled against Asahi’s baby bump scaredly.

 **“Clover, it’s okay,”** Asahi cooed as he placed a hand over the bunny’s back to give her a sense of security and comfort.

 **“I think she's a little nervous because of Sugako…”** Asahi sighed.

 **“Oh, here…”** Koushi smiled and unwrapped the blankets and revealed a pudgy little human.

 _Is that what a baby looks like?_ Clover stayed in her spot but looked on curiously.

 **“Clover…”** Koushi said gently, he brought the little human down to sit between him and Asahi, facing Clover, **“This is my baby, Sugako… she’s Ace’s baby sister…”**

 _So this is a baby? She’s kind of cute…_ Clover slowly inches away from Asahi and towards the 3 month old. The baby reached out slowly and gently placed her hand on Clover’s head. The baby lost her balance and fell back onto her mommy’s lap.

 **“I guess she likes you, Clover…”** Koushi smiled.

 **“Clover seems to like her too…”** Asahi chuckled.

 **“Oh yeah! Clover’s going have a baby sister too, right?”** Koushi beamed at the bunny.

 _I am? Mama has a baby sister in his tummy?_ The bunny turned her head and sniffed at Asahi’s stomach again.

 **“Shhh!”** Asahi hushed his friend and looked around worriedly, **“Yusuke doesn't know yet…” Asahi whispered.**

 **“Oh he doesn’t?”** Koushi whispered back, **“Are you guys going to tell him today?”**

 **“Yeah we have something special planned for him…”** Asahi smiled and winked.

Yusuke's small birthday celebration went well and they were just finished opening his presents when Asahi picked up Rolling Thunder and Clover and walked away.

“Where’s mama taking us?” The puppy asked.

“I don't know, but I hope he doesn't make us put our paws in that sticky stuff again…” Clover sighed, “Why would he want us to put that gross stuff on his shirt anyways?”

“I don't know, but it was actually kind of fun!” Rolling Thunder barked.

 **“Thunder, shh, I need you to be quiet…”** Asahi hushed the puppy, **“We don't want Yusuke to find us before we can hide…”**

“Why do we need to hide?” Rolling Thunder asked.

“I don't know, but mama seems really happy and excited, let's stay quiet…” Clover replied.

The two kept quiet as Asahi took them through the house and into his and Noya’s bedroom. Asahi opened the closet door and there was a chair and balloons inside. _What's all that for?_ Clover looked confusedly at everything. Asahi took a seat and placed Rolling Thunder on his lap, he put Clover on his bump and reached beside himself for a ribbon. He tied the ribbon loosely around Clover's neck and waited.

 **“Okay you two, Yusuke’s going to come in here any minute, we’re going to tell him that he’s gonna have a baby sister…”** Asahi whispered before he too went silent.

 _A baby sister?_ Rolling Thunder looked up at his mommy confusedly. They waited in the darkness of the closet for a moment before they heard Yusuke enter the room the closet was located in.

 **“Mommy? Are you in here?”** The now five year old boy called.

The door of the closet suddenly opened and revealed a surprised looking Yusuke.

 **“Mommy!?”** The boy looked surprised.

 **“Hi honey, what do you think your baby sibling is going to be?”** Asahi gave a smirk and looked around at all the decorations and then back to his son.

Yusuke looked up at everything and then to his mommy’s shirt that had pink paint over the bump, **“Like Clover? I'm gonna have another baby sister?!”** The young boy’s face lit up excitedly.

 **“Yup… are you happy?”** Asahi smiled.

 **“Yeah! I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!”** Yusuke started bouncing around happily, **“I'm gonna protect my baby sister and show her all the cool things!!”**

 **“You're gonna be a great big brother, Yusuke…”** Asahi smiled fondly at his now five year old son, **“Your sister is going to love you so much…”**

 **“Can she hear me, mommy?”** Yusuke asked.

“How would the baby in mommy's tummy be able to hear? She’s _in mommy’s tummy_!!!” Rolling Thunder demanded to know.

“I… don't know…” Clover paused, “That doesn't make sense… the baby _is_ inside mommy… then how can she hear?”

 **“Yes honey, she can hear you…”** Asahi chuckled, **“But you need to talk to my stomach for her to really hear you well…”**

**“How come?”**

**“Well honey, her ears have already developed, she’s been able to hear for a while…”** Asahi began explaining, **“But, because there's some wet stuff inside my tummy to protect her, she can't hear you really well unless you talk close to my stomach…”**

 **“Oh…”** Yusuke nodded in understanding.

“There’s wet stuff inside mommy? Why?” Rolling Thunder asked.

“Mama just said that it's to protect the baby inside his tummy…” Clover rolled her eyes.

“But why?”

“Um… I don't know…” Clover replied.

 **“Hi baby sister! When you come out, I’m going to play lots of fun games with you, and I’ll protect you, and love you…”** the young boy listed gleefully to Asahi’s tummy, **“I’ll be the best big brother ever!”**

 **“Yusuke? Did you find mommy?”** Noya came into the room.

 **“I found mommy! I’m gonna have a baby sister!!”** Yusuke ran up and hugged his daddy.

 **“Yes you are, buddy. Are you excited?”** Noya chuckled.

 **“Very!”** The boy beamed up at his daddy.

Asahi chuckled as he helped Rolling Thunder and Clover off his lap and bump.

 **“Oh-!”** Asahi gasped.

 _Mama? Are you okay?!_ Clover looked up worriedly at her mama.

 **“What's wrong?”** Noya was at Asahi’s side in that exact moment.

 **“Nothing’s wrong…”** Asahi smiled and reached towards his son, **“Yusuke… come here, your sister wants to say, ‘Happy Birthday!’ to you…”**

Yusuke walked over to his mommy and placed his hand in Asahi’s. Asahi brought his son’s hand to rest on his bump and smiled fondly. Everyone waited for a moment before Yusuke gasped.

**“What was that, mommy?! How do you make your tummy move like that?!”**

**“I didn't make it move…”** Asahi laughed, **“Your sister is kicking…”**

 _Kicking…? Does it hurt mama?_ Clover pawed at Asahi’s feet worriedly.

 **“She’s kicking? She’s really strong! Doesn't it hurt?”** Yusuke asked.

 **“No, it doesn't hurt, honey…”** Asahi smiled.

 **“You kicked like that inside of mommy, when you were in there too…”** Noya said to his son.

**“I did?”**

**“Mhmm…”** Asahi nodded.

 **“Sorry mommy… I hope I didn't hurt you…”** Yusuke frowned.

 **“No, you didn't hurt me, sweetheart. It was so cute feeling your little kicks, just like I’m feeling your sister…”** Asahi grinned.

**\------ FOUR MONTHS LATER ------**

_Mama…_ Clover hopped after Asahi as he paced the room. _Mama…_ Clover kept following, carrying her four leaf clover shaped toy. _Mama…_ Asahi sat down in his rocking chair frustratedly with a huff and Clover set her toy down in front of him. _Here mama… it’ll be okay…_

 **“NOT NOW CLOVER!”** Asahi shouted at the 15 month old bunny.

Clover shrinked back away from her mama with a terrified look in her eyes. _Mama's never yelled at me like that…_ A single tear fell from the bunny’s eyes.

 **“Oh Clover… baby girl, I’m so sorry…”** Asahi sniffled, **“I'm so worried about your brothers and the baby is making me emotional… so I didn't mean to snap at you…”**

Asahi slid off the rocking chair and eased himself onto the floor. Clover cautiously made her way over to her mama. _Mama…? I’m sorry… Are you okay?_ Asahi reached out and picked up the bunny, he placed her on top of his bump with his arms wrapped around her. Clover calmed down and settled against her mama as he cried. Clover suddenly felt something nudge her tummy harshly. _Mama! What was that?! Something moved!!_ Clover began trying to scurry up Asahi’s chest, away from his bump.

 **“It’s alright, Clover… that's just the baby… she's saying hi…”** Asahi sniffled with a smile.

He placed the bunny back down on his bump and waited. Clover was anxiously waiting for the baby to assault her again when she felt a softer nudge right under her front left paw. _That's the baby moving inside mama?_

**“See, Clover? It's alright…”**

Clover had just settled over the nudges when Asahi gasped and clutched at his stomach in pain. _Mama?!_ Clover hopped off Asahi’s tummy and ran around him worriedly. _Papa! I have to go get papa!_ Clover ran out into the living room where it was a lot colder than it was supposed to be, she saw Noya run in from the open glass door and shut it behind him.

 **“Are you two alright?!”** Noya asked worriedly as he opened his coat and set down his son and Rolling Thunder.

_Papa?! Brother?! Thunder?!_

**“We’re alright, daddy…”** Yusuke frowned.

 **“Why did you two go out there?!”** Noya asked angrily, **“Your mother and I were worried sick!”**

 **“I'm sorry…”** Yusuke frowned, **“I just… I felt sad and mad… so I ran off…”**

Noya’s eyes softened, **“Why did you feel like that?”**

 **“Because all you and mommy ever talk about now is my baby sister…”** Yusuke began crying, **“I was sad because you're gonna forget about me when she comes out of mommy’s tummy!”**

 **“Yusuke…”** Noya furrowed his brow, **“Thunder… I bet you felt like that too, huh?”**

The puppy wasn't looking at his daddy, his head hung low and he didn't respond to Noya.

 **“Look, Yusuke, I'm sorry that mommy and I were making you feel like that… but your sister is going to need a lot of time and attention…”** Noya explained, **“Mommy and I aren't going to forget about you… but it will feel like we spend less time with you…”**

**“But why?!”**

**“Your sister is just a baby, she can't do anything by herself, she needs our help… your help…”** Noya smirked, **“Do you think you could help us with her? If you did, then taking care of your sister will be much faster and easier… then we can spend time with you… what do you say?”**

 **“I’ll help!”** Yusuke jumped up and down, now feeling much better.

 **“Thunder, buddy, mommy and Yusuke and I will make time for you too, does that sound good?”** Noya asked and set a hand on the one year old puppy’s head.

Rolling Thunder looked up at his daddy with hopeful eyes, “You promise, daddy?”

 **“We can go to the park, and throw your favorite ball…? Come on, Thunder…”** Noya offered.

“Okay!” Rolling Thunder barked happily.

 _Where did they go?_ Clover watched the exchange before remembering what she was doing. _Oh yeah! Mama!_ Clover ran out and bit Noya's sleeve and tried pulling him towards the room where Asahi was.

 **“Clover? What is it?”** Yusuke asked curiously.

“Mama needs help!” Clover pulled harder.

 **“I think she wants me to follow her… let's go see what she needs, Yusuke…”** Noya said to his son as he stood and followed the panicking bunny.

Everyone hurried and followed after her to find Asahi on the ground panting. Clover and Rolling Thunder stopped in the doorway.

“What’s that smell?!” Rolling Thunder pawed at his nose.

“I don't know! But mama! What's happening to him?!” Clover hopped in circles frantically.

 **“Asahi, let’s go, we need to get to the hospital…”** Noya said.

 **“What's wrong with mommy?! Is he hurt?!”** Yusuke was on the verge of tears.

 **“He is in pain, but that means it's time to meet your baby sister…”** Noya said encouragingly.

 **“Yuu…”** Asahi groaned in pain, **“We won't make it to the hospital…”**

 **“Why not?!”** Now Noya began to panic.

 **“She’s already coming!!”** Asahi screamed.

Noya was quiet for a moment before he turned to his son, **“Yusuke, take Clover and Rolling Thunder, and go outside.”**

**“But daddy-”**

**“Go! Go to your room or to the living room, but don't come back in here until I say so!”** Noya shouted at his son.

Tears welled in the five year old’s eyes as he grabbed both the puppy and he bunny and ran out of the room. He ran into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Yusuke grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his face in it.

“Aniki…” Rolling Thunder whimpered as he nudged the boy’s arm.

On the other side, Clover made her way over to cuddle against Yusuke’s leg as a form of comfort to her older brother.

 **“I just want mommy to be okay…”** Yusuke sniffled into the pillow, **“It’s so scary… mommy looked like he was really in pain…”**

“I want mommy to be okay too…” Rolling Thunder settled in a similar manner.

“There’s nothing we can do but wait…” Clover sighed.

 **“Thunder… Clover…”** Yusuke sobbed.

The puppy and the bunny looked at him curiously.

 **“I'm scared…”** Yusuke threw the pillow away from him as he laid down on the couch and pulled Rolling Thunder close to him.

Clover crawled over her big brother’s legs and curled up against his stomach. Yusuke let more tears fall as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, his bunny sister and puppy brother following him.

**“Yusuke…”**

Clover heard her papa call. The bunny cracked an eye open and saw Noya leaning over Yusuke, trying to wake him up.

**“Yusuke… get up, buddy…”**

**“Daddy…?”** The boy yawned and stretched.

**“Yeah, get up…”**

**“Where’s mommy?! Is he okay?!”** Yusuke shot up frantically.

 **“Mommy’s fine, do you want to see him?”** Noya smiled.

 **“Yeah! I wanna see mommy!!”** Yusuke jumped off the couch, bouncing Rolling Thunder off and waking him in the process.

“I’m up! What's happening?!” Rolling Thunder yelped as he hit the ground.

 **“You wanna meet your baby sister too?”** Noya asked.

 **“She’s here?”** Yusuke asked in wonder.

 **“Yeah, she’s here… let's go meet her…”** Noya smiled, **“Come on Clover, Rolling Thunder, you two need to meet your baby sister too…”**

All three of his kids followed Noya into his bedroom and found Asahi sitting on the bed cradling a wad of blankets close to his chest.

 **“Mommy…?”** Yusuke stared wide eyed at Asahi.

 **“Come here, honey…”** Asahi smiled.

Yusuke made his way to the bed slowly and looked into the blankets.

 **“Say, ‘Hello.’ to your baby sister, Nishinoya Asami…”** Asahi lowered the blankets enough so that Yusuke could see.

“Asami? That's our new sister?” Rolling Thunder asked.

“I guess so…” Clover confirmed, “I want to see her too…”

 **“She’s so little…”** Yusuke said in awe, **“She’s littler than Sugako…”**

 **“Yes, Asami is much smaller…”** Asahi nodded, **“Yuu, bring Clover up here, and carry Thunder so he can see…”**

Noya lifted Clover and put her on the bed before picking up Rolling Thunder and holding him firmly in his arms.

“Wow! She's really little!” Rolling Thunder yipped.

 **“Can you see her, Clover?”** Asahi looked to the bunny.

“No…” Clover sniffed at the top of the blankets. _Asami smells like sweet milk… just like mama used to…_

Asahi lowered the blankets even further so that the mini lop could properly see her baby sister.

“Wow…” Clover stared at the little human her mama was showing her, “Hi Asami… nice to meet you… baby sister…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover's notes:  
> So, how was it? Are Clover and Rolling Thunder cute?  
> I might be posting the profiles both on here and Tumblr. If you have experience with any of the wide plethora of pets I’ve come up with, please let me know! I can only figure out so much from websites. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns of any pets, please also tell me because it might help me further develop their characters.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!  
> This work won't be updated regularly, it may or may not be updated when I have writer's block from Petals!


End file.
